


Jaime’s Relationship with Cersei and Brienne as Courtly Love Deconstruction [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Analysis, Courtly Love, F/M, Knighthood, Knights - Freeform, Meta, Nonfiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which I meta-ed and spent a more or less reasonable amount of words discussing how both Jaime/Brienne and Jaime/Cersei are middle ages courtly love deconstructions, just in very different ways.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577017
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Jaime’s Relationship with Cersei and Brienne as Courtly Love Deconstruction [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jaime’s Relationship with Cersei and Brienne as Courtly Love Deconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944062) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/12%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20Relationship%20with%20Cersei%20and%20Brienne%20as%20Courtly%20Love%20Deconstruction.mp3) | 23:44 | 16.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta.zip) | 6:27:02 | 268 MB  
  
### Music

 _The King's Arrival_ & _Light of the Seven_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
